Bat Family
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: An old friend of Nightwing shows up after a fight. She sees a couple of changes in the former Boy Wonder, most of them have to do with a certain half-demon. {ONESHOT} RobRae


_**I...honestly don't know what I'm doing...**_

* * *

Dr. Jonathan Crane, A.K.A. Scarecrow.

Nightwing was surprised when the alarm went off and showed one of the most well known criminals of Gotham in Jump City. That didn't stop him from stopping him though.

He had warned the others and gave them a quick...description of the villain, so to say. He told them to watch out if they see any type of green gas coming from him.

Of course Beast Boy had to make a fart joke about it then, the changeling kept his mouth shut when Nightwing explained _what _the gas exactly did. He wasn't all too happy with seeing his worst fears, so he listened closely to what his leader had to say next.

They found the villain running out of a bank. Two big bags in his hand.

At first glance, one of his hands seemed to have these claw-like nails. But if you looked closely, you'd see that they were actually syringes with some kind of yellow liquid inside them. Surprising Nightwing yet again, this wasn't how he remembered Scarecrow.

His costume was put together with stitches, the broken brown fabric barely staying together. His mask was a nightmare itself, stitches all over it, the eyes _weren't even there. _A gas mask was locked around the mouth area, but despite all that, the Titans knew he was staring at them. A grin on his face.

He dropped the bags and held his hands up, his head bowed.

Nightwing didn't even have the chance to shout 'Titans Go!' before Scarecrow attacked.

The former Boy Wonder dodged the syringe with the fear-toxin _just _in time and roundhouse kicked the villain.

Even though Scarecrow was alone, the Titans had trouble fighting him. He was a very skilled fighter and at one moment pulled out a scythe out of nowhere, which he definitely knew how to use.

Raven heard a little girl scream and turned around to find her on the ground. Backing away as she stared at Scarecrow in fear.

He hadn't noticed her yet, but she needed to get the girl out of there before he did.

Raven flew her way and crouched down beside the girl, holding her hand out. "Where is your mother?" She asked, keeping her voice out of her usual monotone for once and using a softer tone.

Her time with the Maulers really helped her attitude towards children.

The girl placed her trembling hand in Raven's and pointed to a woman being held back by the police.

She kept screaming at them that her daughter was somewhere in the battle. But they didn't let her pass, two officers were holding the woman back as she kept struggling and screaming for her child.

The half-demon held the child close to her and flew over to the woman. She immediately stopped struggling the moment she saw Raven land on the ground with her daughter in hand.

Raven let the girl go and she immediately ran towards her mother, the woman was to happy and relieved to properly thank the Titan as she held her daughter close to her. She did send the half-demon a smile though.

Raven smiled as she watched, the smile faded as she felt something sharp pierce her side.

She looked up to see Scarecrow beside her, chuckling as he pulled the syringe out.

He twirled his scythe around as she collapsed, screaming.

_She could see her father. Trigon was laughing as he killed the Titans one by one, forcing his daughter to watch. She watched as Cyborg was ripped apart piece by piece, Starfire was beaten and whipped by Demons, Beast Boy was slowly being crushed by a large rock and Nightwing was being tortured by Trigon himself. _

_Raven couldn't do anything. Her father had complete control over her and motioned for her to come forward. No matter how much she fought, she was forced to destroy her broken leader. _

_Tears streamed down her face as Nightwing was covered in her black energy. She closed her eyes and sobbed as she clenched her fists, his screams loud and clear as she destroyed him from the inside._

Starfire and Cyborg immediately went over to a still screaming Raven. She was on her knees, her nails scraping the ground as her screams of fear just grew louder. Buildings and cars exploded, making the police escort the people further back to protect them from the destruction the Titan was causing.

Cyborg stood in front of his 'little sister' and aimed his Sonic Cannon at Scarecrow over and over again while Starfire was crouched down beside her. Trying to wake her up but keeping her starbolts ready in case she needed to attack.

In the middle of fighting Beast Boy and Nightwing, Scarecrow froze and fell to the ground.

A girl in a black suit similar to Batman's only with a yellow cape was standing there. Her red hair framing her face, or, at least what you could see from her face seeing as she was wearing a cowl.

She looked at Scarecrow, he had a syringe with some sort of green liquid sticking out of his back. She crouched down and pulled the syringe out, cuffing his hands behind his back and giving the barely conscious man to the police.

She turned and smirked at Nightwing. "Long time no see, huh?"

He didn't even glance at her.

Batgirl as Nightwing ran past her and to a still screaming Raven. He crouched down beside her and took her from Starfire, staring at her in worry.

"Let's go and check if nobody got hurt in the explosions," Cyborg muttered, deactivating his Sonic Cannon as he walked away with the other Titans. Nightwing needed the space to think clearly, it didn't really help with the others breathing on his neck.

His brain was working at one-hundred and ten percent as the others left. "Barbara, the antidote," he muttered. His voice hard and cold as he stared at the screaming girl in his hands.

Raven was a very strong person, and he was going to make sure he _never _had to see her this broken again.

Batgirl blinked and walked forward, the fact that he had called her _Barbara _meant something. Under normal circumstances, she would've smiled and teased him about having a crush. He obviously cared a great deal about this girl if he was acting this way.

She handed him the green syringe and smiled, the boy who was once afraid of getting too close to people had a crush. And on one of his teammates nonetheless, how cute.

Nightwing plunged the syringe into Raven's neck, letting out a sigh of relief as she stopped screaming and went numb.

He lifted her up and carried her towards his motorcycle, keeping her close to him as he climbed on.

He looked up for the others only to see them already in the T-Car, staring at them in concern.

"You coming?" Batgirl knew he was talking to her, despite him never letting his eyes leave Raven.

She nodded. "I'll meet you there," she shot a grappling hook at one of the buildings and shot up, disappearing from sight fairly quick.

* * *

Batgirl only got to hug her friend when Raven was awake.

The Titans knew their teammate was awake when a window exploded in the living room. They immediately jumped up and made their way to the infirmary, so Batgirl followed them.

They found a very confused Raven being hugged by their leader.

Batgirl blinked, well, this was new.

Cyborg explained what happened and the half-demon's eyes widened as realization took over. She swallowed and looked away when she remembered what she saw when Scarecrow injected his fear-toxin in her.

Batgirl cleared her throat and Nightwing stiffened, he pulled away from Raven and turned around to face her. He nodded at her in acknowledgment and smiled.

His eyes widened in surprise when she hugged him though.

"You idiot! I leave for a few weeks and return to find you gone! Br-_Batman _had to tell me what happened!" She yelled, her grip tightening a little on him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit."

She pulled away. "But you have! What was that all about?!"

He blushed and looked away.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other and smirked as Raven copied Nightwing's reaction. Starfire giggled.

The former Boy Wonder cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly. "What was Scarecrow doing in Jump anyway?"

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Running, he took a little too much of his own fear-toxin and messed up. He knows that we know his identity and ran, ironically, he's _scared _that we will tell everyone who he is."

"We've known who he is for _years." _

"Exactly. But our dear old friend Johnny fails to see that."

* * *

Nightwing closed his door and turned around, crossing his arms as Barbara took her cowl off and shook her hair out. "Okay, now tell me why you're here."

She grinned. "Bruce send me, he said it was for Scarecrow but that's bullshit. No way would he send me _alone _to go after _Scarecrow _of all people. He just doesn't want to admit he send me to check up on you," she shrugged.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Check up on me?"

She rolled her eyes, they didn't want to hear it. But Dick and Bruce were almost exactly the same. "Dick, he freaking misses you! He's just too prideful to admit it, when I say check on you I don't mean that he doesn't trust you enough to lead your own team. I mean that he wants to know if you're okay!"

Nightwing blinked and sighed, she was right, he really needed to stop being so suspicious of everything.

"How's Tim?" He asked.

She smiled. "The little nerd's doing good. If this crime fighting thing doesn't work out for him he could be the next Sherlock Holmes."

He chuckled.

"What's with the new hairstyle?" She reached up and ruffled his short hair. He glared and swatted her hands away. The spikes were just getting old, will you stop?"

She smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Nightwing stepped into the living room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing some games and Raven reading on the couch.

No sign of Batgirl or Starfire.

"Where's Batgirl?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Left with Starfire," Beast Boy responded, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Watch wherever you're going, she's up to something. She may seem innocent but don't trust her, at all." He warned, getting a water bottle from the fridge.

"That isn't really nice," A voice said from behind him.

Nightwing turned around to see Batgirl standing there, a wide grin on her face with her arms crossed.

"The smile on your face only makes my suspicions grow, you know?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away just as Starfire walked in. The alien princess glanced at Raven and giggled.

Nightwing's eyes widened as he realized what Barbara was going to attempt to do. Too bad he was one step ahead of her.

He walked up to Raven and took her book from her, knowing how dangerous the act alone was. Before she could send him to another dimension, his lips were on hers.

He closed the book with one hand and pulled the half-demon closer, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Nightwing pulled away with a grin, walking towards the training room and leaving his stunned teammates behind. He flicked a piece of Batgirl's hair with his fingers as he passed her. "You don't need to set me up, I can do that myself." He winked.

* * *

As he did a couple of back flips and attacked the dummies with his Escrima sticks, he could feel Raven contacting him through their bond.

_I thought we agreed not in public? _

He smirked.


End file.
